


[podfic] Born of Frustration by juliet

by werebear



Series: Podfics by werebear [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, sometimes you can only talk about feelings after banging against a bookshelf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear/pseuds/werebear
Summary: “I want you!” Crowley shouts back. “I’ve wanted you for a long fucking time, angel, and don’t try to pretend you don’t know that. I want you, and I want you to make up your fucking mind. I am done with hanging around waiting for you to decide.”Crowley has had enough.[Podfic]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Podfics by werebear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	[podfic] Born of Frustration by juliet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Born Of Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017678) by [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet). 



**Text:** [Born of Frustration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017678)

 **Author:** [juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliet/pseuds/juliet)

 **Reader:** [werebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebear)

 **Length:** 53 minutes

 **Stream or Download:** [mp3](https://app.box.com/s/sfjob9126zmnmaancbjvqlrxg75v2q92)

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be done with Good Omens? Let me tell you, signs point to no. 
> 
> If you would like to come talk about Michael Sheen's unbearable face and other matters, join me on my Good Omens sideblog: [ineffably-soft.tumblr.com](http://ineffably-soft.tumblr.com) (Or the ~super secret nsfw-ish blog that I co-author, [wholesome-revelry](http://wholesome-revelry.tumblr.com).)


End file.
